


Mourn Me

by fluffystwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr. Sam goes back to the motel to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourn Me

Sam’s hand came out and gripped the silver handle, standing out so much against the soft fabric. His hand was shaking as he couldn’t decide on what to do. He yanked hard on the blade, pulling it from Gabriel’s still chest. He was hoping this was some sick joke, but no move had been made by the archangel yet. Sam tossed the blade behind him and his shaking hands came back to rest on the button-up. Fingers gripped the fabric tightly as it hit him that, this time, it wasn’t a trick. He heard his brother walk away and that is when he let out a sob. His head dropped to land on the still chest as his fingers kept a tight grip on the fabric. He didn’t care that this was against what Gabriel had told him to do. Nothing could move him from this spot. This was not what he had intended to happen. His life was supposed to be filled with this asshole’s tricks driving him insane. Not making Sam hate his inability to fight off Lucifer.

Sam’s fingers splayed out on his chest. His fingers brushed against something tucked underneath the fabric. Sam sat back on his heels and reached his hand up and found the thick string. He gently tugged on it. A silver ring slipped out from beneath the shirt. Sam’s heart stopped as he caught sight of the inscription inside the band. He didn’t even try and stop the tears.

_Through all the tricks and hell, I’ll be there._


End file.
